rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 91
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - More interesting items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 91 --- --- --- Audio Diary - "Fontaine Must Go" : Andrew Ryan: "Something must be done about Fontaine. While I was buying buildings and fish futures, he was cornering the market on genotypes and nucleotide sequences. Rapture is transforming before my eyes. The Great Chain is pulling away from me. Perhaps it's time to give it a tug." His Meaning ? Tug the chain - as in pull it forward ? Ryan is deciding to go into the ADAM business himself bigtime to compete (Ryan is planning on adapting to Rapture's "transformation") ? Had the significant addictive qualities of ADAM started to be obvious ? Would Ryan have participated in the ADAM business if the more-worrisome side-effects had started to be known (How early was this Audio Diary? -- We dont really know.) Monopolies can be bad in such a case, especially where the product is 'addictive'. Competition and "Make a Better Product" is Ryan's Philosophy. Does "Must Go" really mean ending Fontaines Monopolization of that Industry (as he has admonished others to do elesewhere)??? SO the text of the message doesn't really match the title. "Must go" in its usual usage means 'to get rid of' .... Fontaine ? Is that being implied ??? (So much of the presented 'plot evidence' apparently is just as vague). At the point of the Recording, no mention of Fontaine being known (to Ryan, yet) of being behind the Illegal Smuggling (WHEN was that point reached ?) But Rapture's authorities had been allegedly at work trying to prove it for more than a little while (Ryan's suspicions), which would have been a REAL reason for Ryan saying that "Fontaine Must Go". (Doesn't seem to be the case here) --- --- --- Give Them (Bioshock Infinite) the Appropriate Name (and Product while you're at it) : - Infinite BS - Something - Shock - Purple Unicorn HelloKitty-Potteresque Continuum - Delusions about America 101 - Floaty Things Shooting Gallery - Comstock's Load - Milk-the-Brand Shlock - The Luteces Must Die !! - Bioshock : NOT Rapture - Just Go To Paris Stupid !! - "5 years and Tens of Millions of Dollars for THIS ?" --- --- --- Welcome Center has That Plasmid Presentation Area : Your First plasmid !!! (courtesy of Atlas/Fontaine the 'pusher'....) Did Plasmids/Tonics start early enough to be able to show them off to new immigrant arrivals (immigration ended around 1952, or earlier) ? Or had that location (by BS1) been repurposed (Welcome Center IS an important transit hub) as a presentation facilility to the general populace ??? (Ryan Industries was probably already the landlord...) Ignore the Teleport advertising poster Asset showing a 1948 date (just a game artist who wasn't given details, or the timeline hadn't even been decided yet). That was way too early, with (faked) Teleport being an advanced Application of ADAM, and barely gave time for Fontaine Fututuristics or Fontaine to even establish themselves or get that far into developing ADAM products). Perhaps Tenenbaum made her initial discovery THAT early, but sorry no Teleport product mere momemnts later. MMORPG - expect the whole Welcome Center complex to better show the transition (from way back 1952) to other uses. --- --- --- Schrodinger the Cat Still Frozen There In Dionysus : Just a little minor cellular freeze damage .... We've all had worse... (room was sealed off from the flooding ??) So would it be the first animal to be back in the game ( a decent cat with animation and AI behavior) revived for the New City (to help take care of the vermin problem ). Hope the cat didn't sneak a lick at Sander Cohen's "cocktails" (his recreational ADAM mixes), don't want no tumors marring its furry body. Of course, you could just go kidnap more 'kitties' from the Surface (the Smuggling never did quite end), though Schrodinger probably was one of the breeds which 'adapted' to life in Rapture (we saw lots of what appeared to be clones). --- --- --- Why was the Infinite BS DLC Back in Rapture ? They already had the Columbia terrain/prop/game mechanic Assets (re)useable by the newer Game Engine, which would have made it ALOT easier to have some/alot more extended gameplay/plot development IN Columbia. But they didn't bother. WAS it because Rapture was the more interesting place, with more interesting characters ? Columbia even in that first game was already tiresomely repetitive. --- --- --- Something I JUST Though Of - Handheld (Tablet/Smartphone) 'Monster' Play: A Handheld (simplified) interface to substitute for AI-run NPC for routine/generic in-Main-Game MMORPG opponents (Monster vs Player). They (the monsters) usually have a pretty short lifespan (to match a limited play interval) being cannon-fodder, but even with NPC options activated by only a handfull (or two) of screen-touch-type controls, such a mini-game could offer better (or at least surprising/unconventional) tactics compared to the typical MMORPG AI (I do understand that often nobody will be online/available to play the part, but then the regular Players never know when they WILL get a 'Monster' controlled by a Player). Fallback, if the 'remote' Player leaves (their playtime is up or a dodgy connection is lost), it is back to the ordinary server-based AI assuming control. I suppose also a mob/pack of 'monsters' could be directed/coordinated the same way by one NPC-controlling Player. Simplified (throwback) graphical representation of the in-world game terrain/objects and simplified redering of actions could be sufficient on the handhelds (tablets/smartphones). Many of these devices can now do a not-to-horrible 3D equivalent display for games from a decade and a half(?) ago. The usual 'Monster' Experience/Skill Ramps would be there (some games already have Player vs Monster features) to add interest, and a spectrum of different 'Monsters' (with equipment/props) to play. (And here the MMORPG would have random 'join' placement to nullify alot of potential cheatings. I suppose you could come up with some basic 'good play' metric to counter the usual 'Lay down and die to give easy XP points to a Friend' Cheat attempts). Splicers can use all sorts of tools and aspects of their environment, so some interface mechanism to enable placement of traps and distractions (another area for Player Creation Assets) and even custom fabrications (as personal resources for the frequent 'Monster Player' - heck the 'Monster' may just employ/place these and sit back and watch the fun without even being engaged - or only just intervening to pick off an easy target). A Simple interfacing would be required for prop 'placements' (Ive tried using Telekinesis to place object alot in BS1/BS2 and THAT method could be a sufficient type of interface). Nothing could be as stupidly limited, boring, and precanned as that Infinite BS battle 'Tear' crap mechanism. Encounters with Splicers (in the MMORPG) would be less fatal (to match the new MMORPG theme/plotline). The Players goal would be to Capture Splicers alive (and Splicers would be more likely to maim rather than kill Players). Encounters with 'others' (vermin/machines) can be as messy as any other 'Slaughter' game. Genetically mutated killer cockroaches, rats, homicidal Automated Systems offer a variety of potential playable 'Monster' opponents. - One Isssue I keep seeing in the game development community for compatibility between different devices (and even their Operating System which have changes pushed constantly) which makes them a bit of a moving target where rerquired "least common denominator" solutions can result in 'dumbing down' the players possible game experience on such platforms. Even things like interface polish of the game's genre/style can be made complicated/bothersome across all the flavors. --- --- --- Stock Market Crash in Rapture ? : Ryan speaks of 'Fish Futures' in Audio Diary Fontaine Must Go which alludes to a speculative 'Commodity Market', at least. In reality, because Rapture is not a very large place, any Stock Market would be the equivalent of real world 'Penny Stocks'. The famous REAL 'crashes' also were caused by Banks making many unsecured loans on investment margins as small as 10%, which would then be 'Called' (made to sell) when the Stock price dropped, thus precipitating an psychologically accelerated market drop. The people in Rapture had lived through the Great Crash of '29 and many would be wary of investing more than they could afford to lose and likewise the Banks would be unlikely to be offering such loans. "Joint Stock Company" - where investors can buy-in to a company for a 'share' (a way to spread the risk, rather than have only a few owners) would be more likely mechanism for old Rapture (besides the more basic direct loans from banks/individuals). Stock Exchanges originally grew out of trading in Joint Stock Companies. Of course, the owners of those 'shares' may also (as they did in the old days) be called on to provide additional capital ($$$) to prop-up the business venture (an 'Assessment'), or lose their share. --- --- The First Rapture Bank Crash (Major Financial Crisis) ~1952 : - Large-scale City construction was ending (buildings for new immigrants (stopped) would already have been finished). - RR (major industry) construction was ending (track network by then mostly completed) - AE RR bankruptcy (competitions for passenger service from the consolidated "Bathysphere" and Tram/Trolley METRO system) - A 'Bank Run' is people racing to get their deposited money out of their bank accounts, and the banks dont have enough cash reserves to meet that demand (resulting in further panic withdrawls). Would Ryan have 'fiat' money? or something substantial backing up its value ?? Savings Banks had come into exustance with a contract REQUIREMENT to NOT loan out money without adaquate collateral ,which could be repossesed in compensation for non-repayment. - A 'Stock Crash' (if any) - a sell off by investors to get their money 'liquid' - usually precipitates a drastic fall in stock prices (if Rapture even had that much of a Stock Market and with anything like the historic 'margins' (buying Stocks with largely unsecured loan money) which existed in the market bubble that burst in 1929). - Shortage of Credit - it affects sustained business operations (flexible borrowing money to handle contingencies) - Government Tariffs (and the foreign market repercussions) were a major factor in the Great Depression economic effects -- NO SUCH parallel situation exists in Rapture. - Results of Cautious consumer Spending and impact on businesses - production slowdown, loss of jobs, business closure... Snow-balling. The City did apparently recovered from this economic adjustment, and without the Government meddling which prevented recovery in the Great Depression (WW2 actually brought that end about). --- --- --- Transit Systems Dont Make Profits (Rapture Transit) : So who would pay to maintain a system that makes no profit in Rapture ? The users... (and if it exceeds practicality for them, then it just never happens/or fails). Bathyspheres would HAVE to be more like automobiles to have an advantage over the other public transit (which we did not see other than obscure hints "Austin Streamliner"...), and even then the overhead of the simplest facilities required to facilitate them would put Personal Bathyspheres outside the affordability range of many/most citizens. (The grand Stations we see are neither the simplest part nor a fraction of all such facilities which would HAVE to be common throughout the city) SO, it is back to the Trolleys/Trains and 'Streets' (which at least could be partially cost-alleviated by being built INTO the city from the start) being the City's transit/transportation backbone used by the majority of Rapturites. Perhaps Motorized Bikes... Etc... Still, the cheapest transportation expenses in th eeconomy would add to everything's Cost (not being subsidized), thus skewing the economy somewhat. Consider that railroads were America's first mega-industry, and in Rapture the transport systems would be something similar. - The whole "Bathyspheres bankrupted the AE" is actually unlikely -- and more the product of writers facilitating the game's inter-Level data load mechanism than anything story logical. (Note how they brought the trains back in BS2 to have something different from the previous game's Level transition mechanism). --- --- --- Insert Tab AA into Slot EE : I have been reminded of how complex REAL genetic manipulation is. Even today, the technology is in its infantcy, and what would have been done in Rapture's era would be practically blind and Neanderthaal primitive. Due to the complexity of what some of the Plasmids/Tonics achieved, their application and maintenance may have been a bit more complicated than just a simple injection or easy oral consumption. For well-developed Consumer Products, they might eventually have features added to make this simpler (what was likely previously only available when applied by trained Plasmid Application Specialists -- just like you had Steinman do the actual shaping surgery of a face). The Later Machines (like the Gatherers Garden or the Gene Bank) may have performed some rather complicated actions automatically as part of your 'purchase'. The most complicated Plasmids (like combat Plasmids) may still for a long time have required complex manual application by the user, and when playing we didn't see ALL what the Gatherers Garden actually did (or how long it took to accomplish) -- all the played characters were largely zoned-out on ADAM already, or were weird mutants, SO we cannot really account for their perceptions of reality. Jack, while being 'made', must've been subjected to all kind of similar physiological procedures which he just sat through and waited for without even thinking about it. Application may have included injection in specific parts of the body or preinjections of activation markers (ie- you tied the tourniquet and injected into the specific arm you wanted to "Fire the Bees" from... and then massaged the proximity as the required Plasmids tissue arrangement formed) Some of the Plasmids may not have been completely genetic/physiological, and instead required worn/placed mechanical components usually found taped to the side of the Plasmid Bottle (ignored to keep the Game and animations simple -- heck they did that with ALOT of things in the games...) along with manual instructions as long as those for assembling an IKEA Entertainment Center furniture piece. ((Funny would be a scene showing some very shoddy bootlegged (knockoff) Plasmid employing a large version of 'the Squirting Flower' mechanism, WHILE the user was doped-up on a substance making them not care or notice.)) Plasmid/Tonic Maintenance may have included consuming various nutrients for the Plasmid to have proper effect (ie- ingesting Carbohydrates would be logical for metabolic alcohol production for many of the flame projecting Plasmids, and with EVE as an obvious general powering component -- Funny if it turned out to be simply Glucose....). Other actions may have been routinely required (like : don't let your Plasmid's Expression Ports become clogged, or you may be subjected immediately to the harmful effects yourself on attempted use. Use the PROVIDED Pipe-Cleaner....) Boosters/retreatments for specific Plasmids may have been required for optimal functioning (not just basic ADAM stem cell 'stuff') Reinforcement of more complicated tissue systems would be likely, as just one part going wrong/failing can disable/malfunction it all. Missteps (and/or poor quality) in application of Plasmids/Tonics may have accelerated degeneration of the ADAM-users bodies (ie- if you didn't do your preparatory 'rinse' with the proper neutralizing components at the tissue location where you are trying to apply a DIFFERENT Plasmid). Unfortunately, ONLY the 'quick change' mechanism was used/employed/shown for Players to facilitate the gameplay's Plasmid flexibility. Most Splicers (who apparently have survived for a while) use very few (or only one) Plasmid at a time and aren't shown swapping them. Elsewhere, Ive elaborated on how a multiple Plasmid 'swap' system might work (and even in the Game they had the Gene Bank to swap Plasmids/Tonics within your limited number of available 'slots'). The Hazards of malfunctioning of this more-complicated ADAM-body swap mechanism is offset in-game by the short period/duration of time the character (Jack/Delta/Sigma) gets played by the gamer. Such hazards seem to be avoided by the game's long-surviving Splicers. --- --- --- Quantum Particle - The Slippery Slope : Columbia somehow uses these things to 'float'. (LETS ignore the misapplication of magnetic quantum tunneling effects of superconductors ... THATS where they got the 'floaty' idea from.) A 'Particle' is a teeny tiny point - how/what can you fasten to it ? (some kind of 'force field' now is needed ?) Even if you have THOUSANDS of such particle thingees in every block of floaty Columbia (some kind of floaty cement additive? Floaty paint?), the basic problem remains. The entire weight of Columbia is held up - bricks and dirt and people and all requiring superstrong mateials that dont even exist today. You can't directly fasten these 'particles' to anything - every known material (today) is too weak strengthwise to transmit the forces involved (assuming you can fasten anything real to a 'quantum' particle that is sorta there and not-there at the same time.) Surface area of a particle is very small (or did they not tell us these particles are each the size of a VW Bug? Were they the blue glowey lamp things we saw about or are those some OTHER magic thing?) Maybe if there were billions and billions of these small particles, and they are self-contained/powered/controlled, and somehow imbedded one in every cubic millimeter of Columbia ... Then we effectively have anti-gravity material, and people should be flying around in anti-gravity belts/suits using similar materials -- Who needs the stupid Skylines when we have 'Flying Gear' ... NO ? Didn't see any. Game coulda been ALOT better with that, No ? Otherwise, technically (real physics), you now need some fancy-assed POWERFUL magnetic field or gravity or somesuch to hold onto these little 'particles'. How big is THIS required MACHINERY now ?? BIGGGG or teeny ? Either way they are BIGGER than 'particles' and even have alot of weight that just adds to the whole floating problem. You now have to POWER whatever this magnetic/gravity machinery something is -- it adds up to ALOT (in whatever aggregate) of Power - as it is holding onto something (transmitting force) that is holding up a large heavy structure (weight of a city) against gravity. (Its "fixed in a point in space" ... then how does Columbia move ??? Sorry, NO. BTW - THATS NOT PART OF QM EITHER....) LOTS of Power that needs to be generated somewhere, and transmitted to the 'hold-on-to-particle' machinery. Big wires, high voltage, transformers, generators, nuclear reactors, etc, etc, etc (heh those weigh a ton just by themselves and do take up lots of space). Super high energy density power stuff?? Yet another wonderous development we have barely touched a century later, and another of a thousand things the Luteces would impossibly have to figure out ?. Anyway, So thats BIG machinery, unless there is some new teeny tiny power generating method now too ? (add it to the list) How does THAT now work ? And what fuel does this power generation require, and how does it get to Columbia (and get distributed to wherever the power is generated)? Tap into Zero Point Energy? Sorry, no. Solar Power ??? ... hmmm and what about at night ? Big (HUGE CAPACITY) Batteries for THAT solution (So who invented THAT technology with huge energy capacity to run overnight for the massive floaty forces ? Remember, they barely had crude electric motors working when Columbia was supposed to be built -- AND ALL OF THIS (FLOAT BIT) WOULD HAVE TO EXIST/WORK by 1893....) Now that you have ALL of THOSE kinds of technologies solved (we'll assume for the sake of demonstration) you could also now make stuff like Hand Phasers and Spaceships (and fancy melty furnaces and Nano-Whatzits), and NOW don't need all the antiquated junk we saw in Columbia. Everything is solved. Easy-peasy to make even crude Buck Rogers weaponry using all that fancy stuff that ALREADY would have been solved, No? ANYWAY - SO the Luteces somehow solved all of these issues employing complex previously unknown concepts (to not just think of, but to BUILD workable things), used non-existant materials (and the as yet undiscovered sources for them and processes to make them), and complex undreamed-of tool/processes (to manufacture everything mentioned), AND dozens of technological disciplines their brains could never encompass (and which would take hundreds/thousands of exceptional smart people's lifetimes to develop for real). Yeahhhhhhh, Riiiiight...... Unicorn Tears would be simpler and more logical and likely. They are trying to sell you this 'Quantumz', so you gets the whole deal and need to read the fine print.... --- --- --- Columbia was Powered by Unicorn Tears and Pixie Poop : Much easier to just say Magic and not look stupid with trying to use fake-science BS. The Infinite BS religion/history stuff was already mostly fantasyland, so skip the rediculous attempts at technical explanations and just deal with the human drama. Then you could have worked on having many more (interesting) kinds of guns, and more interesting 'Gear'/gadgets, and plasmid-like effects, (instead of them all being unimaginatively so-much-the-same recyclings from the previous Bioshock games). The attempts to fit in all the "social issues" resulted in a laughably pathetic caricature anyway. You've already got spirits, god powers and other such fantasy stuff, so why even have it at the same time clash with attempts to justify it all via pseudo-technology or anything pretended to be 'real world' ?? Attempted comparisons to anything Culturally/Socially/Historically Real or 'Relevant' simply fall down when you include so many fantasy elements. You are overloaded with pseudo-science details, as well as outright magicals -- and even within those there are inconsistencies/absurdities/contradictions. Whining about evil America doesn't quite work when you are in Fantasyland with Gandalf and Spongebob. --- --- Real Mindwarp - Elizabeth (one of them) is Actually a Machine !!! : Fink killed 'Anna' by mistake and hurriedly sought a Tear to steal an advanced technological version -- maybe from Gil Alexander using Suchong's patented 'Jack Growing Process' (the procedure was probably fully detailed on a chalkboard somewhere...) - so Elizabeth and Jack are actually siblings !!! Weird would be a version of Elizabeth that looked like the Automatic Gentleman (not fooling anyone... Book-er He-ere Ca-tch *whirrrr* ) Twist ? Levine wouldn't know a proper Twist if IT beat him over the head while singing the Flower Duet from Lakmé. The usual 'reveal' scene where Elizabeth is finally caught in a blast (or somesuch) and is ripped open revealing her machine innards (cliche)... "OMG, Im a Machine!!!" ... Booker *pulls off faceplate* "ARENT WE ALL ???" (fade to black.......) --- --- --- Cigarettes - Why You See So Much of it in Bioshock : 1892: BUSINESS: Book matches are invented, but are a technological failure. Since the striking surface was inside the book, all the matches caught fire often (see Pocket Fires). Use of matchbooks as an advertising medium. archive.tobacco.org/resources/history/Tobacco_History19.html Yes, There will be Matchbooks/Matches in the MMORPG (and many will have gotten soggy and dont work any more). 1893: SCIENCE: Pure nicotine is first synthesized by Pictet and Crepieux. ??? 1904: MEDICINE: The first laboratory synthesis of nicotine is reported Tobacco ? We Need No Stinkin Tobacco.... 1895: ADVERTISING: First known motion picture commercial is made, an ad for Admiral cigarettes produced by Thomas A. Edison's company. 1900: BUSINESS: There are appoximately 300,000 cigar brands on the market 1901: CONSUMPTION: 3.5 billion cigarettes and 6 billion cigars are sold. Four in five American men smoke at least one cigar a day. 1902: Topsy, the ill-tempered Coney Island elephant, kills J. F. Blount, a keeper, who tried to feed a lighted cigarette to her. She picked him up with her trunk and dashed him to the ground, killing him instantly. On January 5, 1903, 1500 watch Topsy's electrocution in Coney Island. 1912: SINKING OF THE TITANIC, Men in tuxedos are observed smoking cigarettes as they await their fate. 1917: BUSINESS: There are now 3 standard brands of cigarettes on the US market: Lucky Strike, Camel and Chesterfield. R.J. Reynolds suspects American Tobacco of disseminating rumors of salt petre in tobacco, and factory workers having leprosy and syphilis. Claims that agents would enter streetcars, one from the front and one from the rear, and hold a loud conversation about these... and then exit to repeat again and again. R.J. Reynolds posts $500 reward notices. 1945: GERMANY: Cigarettes are the unofficial currency. Value: 50 cents each 1949: CONSUMPTION: 44-47% of all adult Americans smoke; over 50% of men, and about 33% of women. The fact that Samurai in 1600s Japan threatened to kill their Leaders when they attempted to ban Tobacco.. --- --- --- Delta the Terror of Dionysus Park : Armed with my wide range of Plasmids/Tonic by that point, with a weapon like the SpearGun with its largely recyclable ammo (and a large number of respawning Splicers bringing you CASH and Vittles) you can stay there indefinitely -- at least until the game crashes (which it usaully will if played in the same level long enough). For a recently flooded location there sure seems to be alot of population around (maybe under Sofia's regime many useful things have become rarities, and for many Splicers the opportunity for Salvage of goodies was too juicy to avoid.) Artfull assemblages of Splicer corpses can be laid out on the floors or 'tacked' to the place's statuary. --- --- Early ADAM use in Rapture Medicine : History of ADAM Rapture Medicine was employing ADAM in its simpler function - that of to stimulate Stem Cell conversion to assist in repairing damaged human tissue. No 'genetic' modification was involved. Localization (targeting) of the ADAM at points in the body assisted in maximizing its regenerative effects, and secondary therapies would be used to stabilize the patient while the repairs were in progress. Procedures were carried out/administered under a physician's supervison. --- --- "Andrew Ryan Presents - The Kickettes - 2 Weeks Only" : Seriously, where else are they going to go ? Rapture isn't that big - ~20000 to ~40000 (after some likely population increase by 1958). Hardly time to continuously create/produce something new/different, which people have seen already. There were few venues, with a limited total audience. No wonder Sander Cohen took ADAM (and all that Absinthe) to try to get inspiration (as a creator of such things). A possible reason why there were all those many piles of films amongst the Smugglers Contraband. OR is that Marquee misleading, and it is actually for a Kick Boxing league? Such competition might retain peoples interest alot longer. --- --- --- --- Nico-Time Cigarettes (ehhhh ???? BaS Attempts to Repeat Similar ...) : Betty: "Hey, what's all this talk about cigarettes being bad for you ?" Garry: "If the government had its way we'd all be scared of our own shadows! I'm the independant type, and thats why I smoke Nico-Time brand cigarettes." Betty: "The government sure does like to tell me what to do." Garry: "That's why I choose Nico-Time, because I like to make my own choices." - Anybody get the idea that more than a few of the people who wrote this DLC stuff didn't actually know much about the original games or its setting ??? "Government" ?? What government in Rapture would that be ? Rapture is at the bottom of the sea and the people there havent been exposed to busybody 'government' for something like a decade. ADAM turns people into twisted mutant murderous freaks, and they are talking about some referenced health notice from the Surface (and there's only halfway plausible source of such 'talk' AND the REAL Anti-Tobacco stuff didn't get Government involvement ON THE SURFACE til the 60s anyway). Pretty dim. There probably also were some ADAM Tonics for cancers (awful lot of the early ADAM research was medical related). All the good destructive vices NOW fixed through the magic of modern ADAM technology !!!!! THIS IS RAPTURRRRRRE !!! (*kicks* Betty and Garry into the Bathysphere Dock hole) - And Now for a Public Announcement Message About "Tears" .. Scene : *Tear appears on wall at Silver Fin Restaurant* (more than a while before Fontaine's Death....) Betty: "Huuuuh ?!?!?" Garry: "Betty, we live in Rapture: a place of perpetual scientific breakthrough and wonder. You need to get used to seeing a few strange sights from time to time." Betty: "But why is there that green glowing fluid now flowing out of it, that is now burning its way thru the floor. And WHAT THE HELL IS THAT !!! .... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Announcer: "So next time you see a hulking Big Daddy and ghoul-like Little Sister wandering about, just think to yourself 'Thats not REALLY so Strange'...." --- --- --- Liquid Lobotomy - *New* From Ryan Industry Labs : "Trans-Orbital Lobotomy with no muss and no fuss"... An Answer for what to do with people who wanted to leave Rapture. Another one of Suchongs 'ideas' ... Could be called the "Lethe" Tonic --- --- --- Game 'Help Notes' ? Source of Canon Conflict ? : BS2 Help Notes on Stanley Poole -- "Stanley found himself imprisoned within his lie and had no choice but to work for Lamb and the Rapture Family." Compare what is show in the game about Stanley Poole to that little statement above... I suppose one statement a hack tech writer composed for in-game ancillary game material might still TECHNICALLY be 'Canon' -- Contrary Logic : considering that Eleanor had been back with Sofia (as of Kashmir night) and might whisper at any moment all of Stanley's misdeeds, and Poole's overall (shown) behavior of fear and avoidance and not having him fade away to some spider-hole for the duration, not withstanding. Is there any sign that Stanley continued working for 'Lamb and Rapture Family' ? How late could that be? Didn't Poole drown Dionysus before Ryan was dead ? (perhaps with a good laugh from Ryan). Eleanor he sold into slavery BEFORE Kashmir, according to BS2, and that was well before Ryan's death... And how soon after disposing of Eleanor did Poole get rid of other witnesses/evidence of his mismanagement by flooding that place (murdering many people in the process)? He had been running it for Sofia, who was still in prison. Didn't the game story say he heard Sofia had escaped (the incident with killing Delta....) and he panicked - resulting in Dionysus's watery demise? After that, would Poole stick around (to work for the family) during the Civil War, and then stay around near Sofia, whom he continued to fear would find out about his misdeeds ? Any mention of that anywhere, as happening ? (Discount his freaking out at having to be around unstable Splicers, and maybe ending up 'a Utopian sacrifice' or 'Unbeliever' - if he didn't show enough 'enthusiasm' for Sofia's crackpot philosophy ...) We only see him reappear years later in BS2, when Delta unfloods Dionysus Park (and he is STILL afraid, and trying to cover his ass...) There is little story detail of intervening events about him. MMORPG would need to reconcile such 'Letter of the Law vs Spirit of the Law' Canon issues (Poole being an interesting character which much MORE could/should be elaborated upon in the extended MMORPG Rapture backstory -- involvement with Sofia/Eleanor/Johnny Topside/Sinclair/Rapture Family/etc...). --- --- --- . . .